Dissidia X-Overs: Prologue
by Sea Eagle
Summary: A world where creation and destruction circle in an endless dance... A tale of a new battle begins here. Prologue of my Dissidia Parody. No flames! i own nothing!


**Waddup mah peeps? this is Sea Eagle with an all new crossover story between...**

**Sora: Kingdom Hearts!**

**Merida: Brave!**

**Strawberry: Strawberry Shortcake!**

**Jack: Rise of the Guardians!**

**Leo: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**

**Sofia: Sofia the First!**

**Ralph: Wreck-it Ralph!**

**Mordecai: Regular Show!**

**Rapunzel: Tangled!**

**Hiccup: How to Train Your Dragon!**

**and, as the title suggests, this is a parody of Dissidia Final Fantasy, in which the first part will be divided into ten different stories. well, enough of this, onto the show!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except for my laptop.**

* * *

_Aqua, the Goddess of Harmony…_

_Terra, the God of Discord…_

_Reigning from distant realms, the two gods gathered warriors from all lands, to lead them in savage war._

_Aqua and Terra were of equal strength._

_It was believed the conflict would last forever._

_But…_

* * *

Ten warriors stood on the battlefield. Each from different worlds. Sora, Merida, Strawberry, Jack Frost, Leo, Sofia, Ralph, Mordecai, Rapunzel, and Hiccup. They prepare themselves as they are about to battle the enemy: Warriors of Terra.

As the skies turn into thunderclouds, the warriors stood fearlessly. A few miles in front of them, a giant plateau popped out from the ground with lava behind. And out from it, came out the enemy. Mor'du, Pieman, Pitch Black, Shredder, Cedric, Xehanort, Turbo, GBF, Gothel, and Alvin the Treacherous. Seeing this, the heroes lined up.

They got into their positions for battle, ready to face the danger. Suddenly, the clouds began to take shape into a female. The lava behind the warriors of Terra began to take shape as well. The clouds and the lava took the form of the gods themselves, witnessing the fight.

The warriors of Aqua are ready, and the warriors of Terra are ready. The two sides charged up to each other.

Sora swung his Keyblade, and it clashed with Xehanort's. The two fighters clash as their Keyblades hit each other. Suddenly, Ralph came in and helped. He struck Xehanort, but he was blocked and pushed out of the way, into Pieman's aim. He fired a void beam, but someone else took the shot. It was Jack Frost. He cancelled it out, and braced himself for the backshot by Xehanort.

GBF fired lasers from two guns, one made by him, and one was his son's. The lasers rained down on little Sofia, but the princess created a magic shield, deflecting the lasers. They instead went up to Strawberry. She ran as fast as she could, avoiding another shot by Pieman, and a strike by Xehanort which was blocked by Mordecai. As Xehanort went back, Jack struck him with his staff, and Strawberry chained it with a few swings from her Soul Eater sword.

She ran, avoiding the lasers from before with Leo. However, as they run, a bunch of energy traps were activated. Leo turned on time to avoid them, but Strawberry was set flying. Leo then draw out his second katana, since he already pulled out his first one, and jumped on the person who set up those traps: Mor'du.

Mordecai ran up a stone hill with Turbo by his side. His immunity sword clashed with Turbo's wingblades. The Cy-bug hybrid jumped up the stone hill as he reached its end. Mordecai's sword turned blue, and he struck him. The two clashed as their weapons strike each other. However, Turbo pushed him away with an energy wave.

The wave hit a rock where Merida and Alvin were brawling at. It split the rock in half, and pushed the two back. And then, the rocks were lifted up by Pitch Black and his nightmare sand. Merida nearly fell off the rock she was on because of it. However, when she was about to get up, Alvin's Whispering Death struck with its tail, making her fall off. However, she quickly pulled out a rope bow, shot it to the rock, and swung to safety.

Rapunzel jumped from one rock to another, avoiding the lasers shot by Cedric the Sorcerer. The two bounced and bounced and bounced as Cedric fired more lasers. However, her long hair was caught by the sorcerer. He tossed her back, and she was sent flying really far.

Leo was hanging on the edge of a stone pillar, and Shredder was there to deliver him his doom. From afar, Hiccup and Toothless spotted this, and Rapunzel was flying towards them. He then knew what to do. However, Gothel fired a few energy balls at him so he couldn't reach them. Fortunately, Toothless was able to jump past them, and flew over Gothel. Just as he flew up, a bunch of energy balls nearly hit him. Luckily, the two avoided it, and Hiccup caught Rapunzel. He and Toothless performed a couple of barrel rolls, and threw Rapunzel towards Shredder. His claws clashed with the girl's frying pan.

On another side of the battlefield, Sofia was blocking the lasers shot by GBF. She looked around, and didn't see any more threat, until she saw that more lasers from her right. She jumped backwards to safety. However, as she landed, she activated one of Mor'du's energy traps. She covered herself to protect her. However, turns out two other people shielded her already: Sora and Ralph. Strawberry jumped into the scene, along with Merida and Jack, and they all charged towards Terra's warriors.

The two sides charge up towards each other once more for the final clash. As they run, they become covered in energy. Pretty soon, they began flying. The two sides spun around, creating a vortex of energy, and then they crashed towards each other.

_Dissidia X-Overs_

The result was the warriors scattered, and Sora unconscious in front of Aqua's sanctuary.

* * *

**well, you guys like it? please review! there will be more coming up soon!**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**

**Sora: dude, someone's looking through your stuff!**

**WHOEVER YOU ARE GET THE HECK OUTTA MY ROOM!**


End file.
